Heat
by PrincessJulius
Summary: When Spock says something that Kirk doesn't exactly understand it sparks something between them. Something that will manifest between them and eventually burn out of control. Spock/Kirk. SLASH/BL/YAOI.
1. Strange Times

***This event occurs in the new Star Trek movie and I input a scene where Spock and Kirk are about to go blow up Nero's ship and save the captain. Sooo...after that its all my own stuffu so hopefully I can try and capture them...if you see something that doesn't make sense or things that are out of place, please, _let me know__ཀཀ_ I don't know much about Star Trek...only love the recent movie but from what I've seen of Star Trek the series it looks awesomeཀ So help me if you know something that may help them make more sense or if I get something wrong...

_Thank you__ཀཀ_***

_**Chapter 1: Strange Times**_

The captain hadn't returned from Nero's ship and Kirk had the gut feeling that it had been a trap. Due to his nature he had no choice but to save him. Spock had insisted upon joining Kirk for the retrieval when he had made the final decision. Before the two left for Nero's ship, in the transportation chambers, Neera had kissed Spock as if they had...simply been together. The look that Kirk had given Spock must have hinted at his curiosity and speculation. The Vulcan answered in the same monotonous voice that he always used when he answered with a smart in-depth, to Spock meaning vague, explanation.

"_It was curiosity that brought me to her. I wished to know more about the emotions that she was experiencing." ~silence~ __**"Have you never experienced mind blowing sex before?"**_

Well...now that he thought about it, he hadn't exactly experienced something like what he was speaking of. It was simply sex to him. He didn't really think much of it other then the fact that he was fulfilling his body's wants, needs and desires. Nothing really seemed to pop out in his head as 'mind blowing' though. Kirk grabbed his head and dropped it with embarrassment. Thank goodness he was in the privacy of his own room otherwise he may not have been as expressive of his annoyance. He had answered idiotically to that question, almost like Spock had planned for him to answer that way. That same, know it all smile...

"_I don't know...all the times I have done it, it was pretty fantastic, but I don't exactly see your point."_

He felt his face burn up at the memory. Spock's reaction: a smirk that revealed his inner knowledge that Kirk couldn't comprehend. He knew something that Kirk didn't and it annoyed Kirk to no end. He didn't like it that Spock knew something like that. The look that he had in his eyes was burned into his memory for some odd reason that Kirk couldn't seem to think of. His dark eyes and the intense gaze that he watched him with sent a shiver up his spine and a strange warmth coil within his body. It was an unusual feeling but he felt a familiarity with it which escaped him whenever he thought of it. That same feeling was burning its way into his body at that precise moment and Kirk stood after a quiet groan of the awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach before leaving his quarters and going to the infirmary to speak with McCoy about it.

The doctor was busy with other patients who had caught a recent strain of the flu and the moment that Kirk entered his office and opened his mouth, McCoy yelled at him to leave. He didn't have the time and patience to deal with him at that exact moment. He had told him to come back later when he wasn't so busy. Kirk quietly left and hung around an empty corner of the hospital-like section of the ship. Glancing up, Kirk's eyes caught sight of a young nurse wearing a rather attractive smock. He pulled her off to the side gently as she passed and smiled at her seductively. She blushed as he doted on her and complimented the brightness in her eyes and the unnatural shine of her hair. He didn't have to hold onto her arm for long, she was more than willing to stay by his side for a while, but he kept his fingers softly curled around her upper arm to keep some sort of connection between them. Kirk grinned at her and politely asked her to his room and she politely declined. He started leading her out of the infirmary before leaning down by her ear.

"Come now..._Captain's orders._" Kirk slyly snuck a glance at her face as she fiddled with her holographic notepad before nodding quietly. He draped an arm over her shoulders and began to lead her off down the hall when Spock bumped into him. The small shoulder tap caused Kirk to pause in mid-step to turn and look at him. He simply continued on without even noticing that he had bumped into him. Kirk glared lightly and as Spock spoke with one of the nurses, those dark eyes glanced up beneath arched eyebrows to stare directly at Kirk. He had that same, know-it-all smirk on his thin lips before talking with the nurse, eyes still holding Captain Kirk's in the process.

Kirk didn't think much about it as the nurse tugged lightly on her arm, speaking light-heartedly about things that had gone on that day. He didn't really care all that much about what went on, but he listened anyway. She talked for a while even when they reached her room. As they entered her roommate was pulling on a new shirt, revealing a thin waist and a white bra against pale skin. Kirk blushed lightly before she was dismissed and the two were finally left alone. Kirk didn't waste much time in getting her on the bed, after all, it was only natural for them to do what was expected of them.

Later that night, or perhaps it was early in the morning, Kirk didn't care much to look at the clock as he pulled on his pants and boots. Taking his other apparel he left her chambers and quietly moved down the ship back to his own. Most of his crew was still asleep, and if they weren't they were manning the main room and making sure that everything was in working conditions below deck. So when he approached the door to his room he was slightly shocked to see Spock waiting against the wall beside the keypad. Kirk took a deep breath before standing in front of the keypad, punching in the sequential numbers before the door opened with a soft swishing sound. Juts as he was about to enter Spock spoke quietly beside him. There seemed to be a hint of something in his voice...something similar to sarcasm perhaps.

"'_Captain's orders?'_"

Kirk's jaw tightened in quiet annoyance before he entered his quarters, Spock quietly following in behind him. Kirk approached his bed with heavy steps and listened as Spock stopped only a few steps after entering. He glanced over his shoulder to see him standing at perfect attention, hands clasped behind his back in respect for his superior.

"Well? How was it?" Spock's voice inquired softly as a pointed eyebrow arched. Kirk threw the remainder of his clothing onto the bed in frustration. For some reason unknown to him, Spock always seemed to spark up emotions in him that he was normally able to control.

"I don't have to respond to that question Commander Spock." Kirk looked at his bed and how it was just the way he had left it that morning; messy. He looked down at the bed and tightened his lips as his body grew tense. He was putting up his defense. He seemed to do that on a regular basis around Spock and it unnerved him. Kirk turned to face him before falling back onto the bed, feet still touching the floor as he sat up to untie them, pulling each onto the mattress as the laces were undone. When Kirk did look up Spock was watching him closely.

"Yes captain…" He turned to leave after a short courtesy nod and lifted his hand to the sensor that opened the door. Kirk's voice managed to pass his tight lips against his will as he asked something that was the main focus of his frustration.

"What did you mean when you said 'mind blowing?'" Kirk couldn't help but wonder. Spock knew something and he was having a hell of a time hiding it from his captain.

"I do not believe I am required to answer that." He stopped where he was near the door, blue uniform fitting his body almost perfectly as he stood with perfect posture. Kirk narrowed his eyes at the Commander's response.

"As your Captain, I suggest that you respond Commander." Kirk stood, bare feet warm against the cold floor beneath him. Spock looked over his shoulder with sly eyes before crossing his arms behind his back, moving closer with careful steps. The door, which had been open for only a few moments, closed swiftly as Spock made his way over to where the Captain now stood. He slowly made his way in a rather large circle around his Captain as he spoke with a familiarity that they didn't exactly share.

"Well Captain, since you command me to do so." He looked down at him with dark eyes before lifting his head arrogantly as he spoke. "When I said mind blowing I merely meant just that. When the pleasure is so intense that it becomes, how would you say it…_too much to handle_." Although there was no conviction in his voice, Kirk could almost feel the tension that was created after he spoke. He stood casually behind the Captain's left shoulder. Kirk tilted his head towards him when he stopped walking and his eyes closed slightly at the warmth that was only inches away from his back. Spock leaned over his shoulder as his voice quietly passed Kirk's ear. "Would you like me to further explain my meaning Captain?"

Kirk was silent before looking into the dark eyes that hovered above his shoulder. The heat in his gaze seemed to keep his voice captive in his throat and he was unable to answer. Spock seemed rather intrigued with his reaction before continuing, taking his silence as a means to continue.

"It is when you are connected with your partner so strongly that you feel as if you are one. During that connection, the pleasure is increased by at least tenfold. It is enough to make your mind explode, in a manner of speaking." Spock didn't move away or give the captain any space now and Kirk felt himself feeling drowsy, and with reluctance took a step forward. The heat must have been getting to his head. He cleared his throat with a small cough that also helped clear his thoughts enough for him to be able to speak.

"No…I have not had such an experience."

"…For some odd reason, I am not all that surprised…" Spock looked just as calm as he had when he had first entered as he straightened before passing the captain to go to the doors. The sound that they created was the only audible noise in the room and he looked back at Kirk over his shoulder with that same superior look of knowledge. "Well…I shall leave you with your bearings…good night Captain." He left after that small remark, the door closing quietly behind him. The room was almost eerily quiet in his quarters after that. Kirk let out a troubled sigh before going back to his bed and getting beneath the blankets. He didn't want to think of anything else right now. He only had a few more hours to sleep before he was to get up and man the ship.

He lay there with his eyes closed, taking light, even breaths but his mind was everywhere but the precious darkness that would allow him a restful sleep. Instead it was filled with the thoughts of a dark hair, dark eyed Vulcan that continuously pushed him to his limits. How he and his emotionless, uncouth self was able to feel such an amazing experience and yet the sexy and alluring Captain James Tiberius Kirk couldn't. It was something that the young captain wasn't going to let go of anytime soon. He would find out what he was talking about no matter how long it took him.


	2. Concluding Fire

1_**Chapter 2: Concluding Fire**_

He had tried different poses, different angles, different girls. He had tried _everything_ that he could possibly think of, but there wasn't anything different about it. It was always just pleasure followed by momentary bliss. It never lasted very long and all he could think about was what Spock had said. How Spock had acted. The way that he had been standing close to him, eyes dark and mysterious as always and his voice was different. Not as cold. Spock had been very...not himself.

He was still lingering on the thoughts even while on shore leave. It had been at least a week, maybe longer and he was annoyed with himself for lingering on those thoughts. Blue eyes looked beside him to see a girl sitting on the stool, giving him seductive looks and sly smiles. She was wearing a rather tight shirt and heels that must have been killing her feet. Although her breasts were large and very attractive, Kirk couldn't seem to stand the sight of her. Her dark eyes reminded him a little of Spock whenever he looked at her and the longer that his eyes lingered, the more her face changed into that of an embarrassed, pointy eared man. Kirk looked down at the drink that lay empty before him, blinking several times at the very odd hallucination. He quietly excused himself and left the bar. He knew when he had too much. He didn't want to risk taking any more liquor into his system. It would be hard on him tomorrow no doubt.

He managed to get back onto the ship easily and needless to say it was silent on board. Everybody was down on the planet having a good time. Kirk had left because of his inability to enjoy himself. Nothing really seemed to please him anymore...it was frustrating.

Nothing had occurred that day so it had to have been something else that was bothering him. Thinking about it as he moved around the ship he reluctantly came to the conclusion that Spock had taken over his thoughts. Kirk's fingers moved rather stiffly on the keypad to his room and his body seemed to drag behind him as he moved over to where his bed was. He looked down at the messy heap and was about to drop down onto it when the door to his chambers opened. Turning his upper half he looked at the person who walked in. Kirk sighed and rolled his eyes before looking back at his bed. He was ready to sleep…why on earth did he have to come now?

"You are unhappy to see me? Do you wish me to leave Captain?" Spock's voice was purely inquisitive and Kirk waved one of his hands in a nonchalant way before closing his eyes momentarily. He really didn't want to talk with him right now. He was the major source of his stress and frustration but he couldn't find it in himself to reject him. Spock took a few steps closer but Kirk didn't move.

"You seem stressed out lately. May I ask what bothers you Captain?"

"…it has…nothing to do with you." Kirk looked up at the ceiling at the obvious lie before turning to face Spock. The Vulcan looked as if he had no idea what he was talking about. Kirk felt like hitting him but refrained from doing so. He knew that he couldn't win in a fight against him, especially in the state of mind that he was in. Spock tilted his head to the side in curiosity before speaking.

"Beg my pardon, I was worried for the safety of our ship seeing as your head is…as you would say '_in the clouds._' Perhaps it has something to do with sex. Am I correct in assuming so?" Black eyes looked at him, tempting him to object to the truth. Kirk was silent as he narrowed his eyes at the commander as Spock returned to standing correctly. "I take it that you still have no idea." He turned around, continuing his conversation without looking at the listener. "It should have come to you earlier if you were as smart as they say you are Captain."

Kirk moved closer, curiosity moving his feet forward at the implication of an answer. When he saw Spock looking at him, he quickly resumed proper posture before asking as calmly as he could, "What exactly was I supposed to figure out Commander? Enlighten me." Kirk looked at him with those bright blue eyes and he moved closer in an attempt to push an answer out of him. Spock looked back to what was in front of him and Kirk could hear the arrogance in his voice as he revealed the little secret that Kirk had been tossing and turning over for the past week.  
"Well, it is pretty obvious that only Vulcan's are able to experience such mind-blowing encounters. It is the way of their people after all…the Vulcan mind-meld. Does that help your situation any Captain?" Spock didn't move but he heard the question clearly in his voice and the temptation. Kirk was more focused on the revelation that was occurring in his mind at that exact moment. The entire time that he had spent contemplating an answer when the truth was right there before him. He only knew of the experience because he was Vulcan. There was no way for a human to experience such a thing unless they were with a Vulcan and that rarely happened.

As Kirk thought and slowly came to an understanding, Spock turned to face him before reaching up long, slender fingers to lift Kirk's chin so that that his head was angled to see Spock's face. Kirk stuttered when he finally tried to speak.

"But…they're almost…extinct…Spock…" Kirk's eyes were growing darker in confusion as Spock moved closer, holding the Captain where he stood easily. His state of mind was intoxicated and made him easy to manipulate, and yet Kirk didn't even try to push the Vulcan away.

"I know…" Spock leaned forward just enough to breathe against his lips before lightly brushing his lips with his own. Kirk felt heat race through his blood and speed through his body. It was…familiar but at that moment he didn't comprehend the feeling. Lifting his hands he weakly pushed Spock back and the Vulcan hesitantly moved away. Kirk looked up at him with utter confusion and uncertainty in his eyes. His cheeks were burning and his body was warm. He didn't know what was happening to him and he didn't like not knowing.

"W-what are you doing…I-I command you to sto—_Spock!_" Kirk let out a startled sound as he pulled him closer, kissing his lips again but this time with more urgency. Long fingers moved up Kirk's side, bringing up the yellow material with his hand as he pulled him closer by pressing his palm flat against the small of his back. Kirk, when given enough room to breathe, let out a series of uncontrolled pants. The heat was beginning to get to him. Kirk closed his eyes for a moment to try and clear his thoughts but the hand on his back was making it hard to do so. He felt so out of place during those few moments. Almost like he wasn't himself and he wasn't exactly where he was standing. It scared him.

Spock stared down at him with a contemplative look before leaning his forehead against Kirks', stopping his hands from moving any further then where they rested.

"What you're feeling is our connection…I…never knew it was this strong…" Spock looked into his eyes when he opened them only moments later, gazing into the blue orbs that watched him in what looked to be disbelief. Kirk stared at him, trying to let the information sink in. Spock kissed him softly, tenderly and though he attempted to push him away, he ended up grabbing a hold of the blue material and pulling him closer. Kirk allowed his tongue to brush his lip and willingly opened his mouth for him. This was the first time that he had seen Spock like this. Out of control…emotional…

His thoughts were interrupted when Kirk felt his hands grope his butt and he grabbed a hold of the shoulders that rested before him, gasping as he lifted him for a short time before placing him back down on the floor, body pressed closer than before.

"But…the door…what if someone…" Kirk's question came between short kisses as they moved about the room with short, in sync steps. Spock shook his head and Kirk moved one of his hands up to mess up the bowl of black hair on top of his head. It was a lot softer then he thought it would be and his fingers tangled themselves in the short, even strands. Spock looked down at him, eyes partly closed as he spoke.

"I locked it when I entered…we have the night to ourselves…don't worry…" Spock continued to press kisses against his skin and Kirk felt the effects of them throughout his entire body. It had the effect of a narcotic on his entire system and his body was on fire. Everywhere his lips pressed it felt like he were burning his skin, branding him with affection all the way to his bone. The two fell back onto the bed and shuffled up to get comfortable, meaning that both of their bodies occupied the mattress. Spock stared at him, breath uneven and ragged as a light green blush tinted his cheeks. Kirk laughed lightly, brushing his fingers over his accentuated cheekbones before panting for air. Spock's lean fingers reached up and moved a blond strand off his forehead tenderly, eyes dark and burning as they watched each other.

Spock's fingers were hot against his skin and his eyes were equally as burning. As Spock took his time tenderly caressing his body, Kirk could feel a burning heat growing inside him. The brush of his skin sent shivers through his body as it was not as hot as his own. His body was in such an excited state that he could barely comprehend his own thoughts. But he did manage to organize them enough to elucidate the emotions that he was experiencing.

He could feel the connection now that he thought about it. Those times when their eyes would meet by chance, the heat that rested in his body would slowly spread. It wasn't noticeable at first…he didn't even realize those feelings until now. If they ever bumped into each other, or brush past one another in the halls, heat would bloom in the area where they had touched. It had always been there…he just…hadn't realized it.

Kirk managed to open his eyes enough to glance at Spock's face as he paid close attention to what he was doing. Kirk felt a pang in his lower abdomen but touched Spock's cheek to gain the attention of those dark eyes. They were both out of breath and Kirk could see in the bottom of his vision, his chest as it rose and fell rapidly with the lack of blood reaching his head. It must have been the other way, there seemed to bee too much blood pumping into his head for him to accept what he was doing.

The moment that their bodies became one Kirk felt something tearing in his mind, almost like something was being pulled from himself. Like he was losing a part of himself as he committed this sinful act. Spock's hand caressed his cheek before he placed three fingers onto Kirk's temple and cheekbone before closing his eyes, engaging the mind-meld of the Vulcan's. Kirk felt something akin to fire in his mind before the pleasure increased in his body to a point when he thought he might explode should it continue. The movements that Spock was making and the feel of his lips on his cheek were like logs that were added to an already burning fire.

Kirk nearly screamed at the pleasure before he felt himself slip off into the warm embrace of the cool arms that held him.

-

When Kirk woke up the next morning he felt drained of energy. He lifted his head only enough to remove his face from the pillow below him before looking up at the figure beside him. Spock was sitting with one of his knees drawn up, looking out at one of the far walls. Those dark eyes turned on Kirk the moment he lifted his head before he leaned over and kissed his shoulder lightly. Kirk felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and he dropped his head back into the pillows after gazing into those dark eyes. He could feel the Vulcan in his mind, almost like he belonged there and he was embarrassed to say the least. That someone else, Spock none the less, knew about his inner thoughts and everything that went on within his head. It was unnerving. Kirk mumbled something into the pillow and Spock leaned closer to hear better as a questioning sound echoed in his ear.

"Hm?"

"..._I get what you meant..._" Kirk was beyond embarrassed and he knew that the Vulcan could tell as he chuckled before sliding down to lay beside him. Spock's cheek lay itself on the tan shoulder, eyes closing as he felt the warm skin beneath him. Kirk watched his face for a moment, slightly uncomfortable by this side of Spock that he was displaying. On his face, Kirk could see the peaceful, elegant, normally stoic face that spoke only of intelligence. He was revealing his emotions to him, if not by his facial expression, then by the thoughts that they shared. Kirk could feel the affection coming from him in short, shy bursts, but the most prominent of those emotions was happiness and contentment. Kirk lifted his left arm from beneath the blankets, lifting his head as he slipped it onto his pillow, grabbing a hold of Spock's right hand that lay above his head. Spock had lifted his head at the movement and glanced momentarily at Kirk's face before laying his head back onto his shoulder. Kirk smiled to himself at the shy demeanor that his partner was displaying. Laying his temple against his upper arm, Kirk watched their hands as Spock slowly entwined their fingers. They remained there quietly enjoying the others presence in the aftermath of their self realizations and shared emotions.

For the first time since the two had met, Kirk finally had a slight understanding of the Vulcan through their connection. He was glad for it in a way.

The door to his chambers slid open and they both lifted their heads slowly, almost in the midst of sleep at the time of their arrival. The door beeped again as it closed and an exasperated sigh escaped their visitor.

"Jeez, could you at least have the decency to hide it a little better? Honestly Spock...I didn't believe that you were serious...Good morning Captain. Here, I thought you might need this." McCoy placed a small bottle of some sort of liquid on the small table with something akin to a tube beside it before Kirk was handed a green apple. Kirk was in too much shock to respond.

"Why on earth would I lie to you about something like this? I do not see your point Doctor." Spock lifted his head and his upper half to look at the brunette curiously, slipping his hand away from Kirk as he did so. McCoy merely gave Spock a small glare before the Vulcan nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you Lieutenant." The black eyes that were on McCoy were shifted onto the Captain who lay motionless on the bed, save for the small movement of his head as he looked away. McCoy looked the two over before shaking his head and leaving. Kirk quietly glared into the pillow with pink cheeks before Spock slipped down next to him again but this time Kirk pushed him away and rolled onto his side painfully.

"You are angry at me..." Spock's voice was quiet in thought and Kirk let out a small huff of air before cringing and groaning in pain. He really didn't need that right now...

"Of course Spock...you said..._dammit_...that you locked the door!" Kirk looked over to see Spock purse his lips before biting into the green apple that he had taken for Kirk. Dark eyes slowly made their way over to the pillow beside Kirk's head. Kirk grit his teeth before speaking. "You can't hide the truth now that we've done this." Kirk was about to move and exaggerate his point but found a line of pain pass through his body. He cursed quietly into the pillow.

He couldn't move...

"...I had asked McCoy to come and bring you something for the pain...I didn't know for certain if you were going to allow me to ravish your body in such ways. I planned it out beforehand and you were merely playing your part. I had McCoy alert everyone that that you weren't feeling well and that you wanted to be alone...and then..." Spock's voice quietly died down and Kirk mumbled off his response in a heavy tone.

"So you didn't lock the door."

"Actually, I did. I just gave McCoy the pass code so that he could enter easily without the alarms going off. If you hadn't accepted me then he was going to give you this fruit as a get well gift." Spock lifted his head in that oh-so-intelligent way and Kirk looked at him in astonishment.

"My–how did you—nevermind...just...give me the medicine..." Kirk sighed, dropping his head in the pillow. His head hurt. There was silence before a small snapping noise made Kirk perk up slightly. The blanket covering his ass was brushed away as something was inserted into his right cheek.

"_Shit!_" He sat up as much as he could to look over his shoulder to see a needle inserted in his butt, Spock slowly pushing the syringe to insert the medicine into his system. When it was empty Spock removed the needle before rubbing the area tenderly with his fingertips. When he looked up he found Kirk glaring at him. He gave a sheepish look before leaning down to kiss the area where the needle had pierced skin and Kirk buried his face in the pillow with embarrassment at the emotions washing over him. He had the train-wrecked emotions that were his alone and then the guilt and sorrow from Spock who was currently pulling the blanket up over them, cuddling up at his side. Kirk was silent and resisted the urge to react when Spock kissed his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"...I am sorry if I did something wrong..." His voice was just as innocent as a small child and Kirk sighed, taking a quick peek to see what Spock's reaction was. He had closed his eyes and cuddled up closer, cheeks a light shade of green as he lay against Kirk's shoulder.

"Whatever...I need to be up by 7. The ship needs its captain..." Kirk watched with amazement as the Vulcan nodded lazily before slowing his breathing and nodding off. Kirk lay his head on the pillow but found himself uncomfortable. He shifted his weight to gain a better position but pain quickly erupted in his abdomen. He cursed quietly, hitting the pillow beneath him lightly as he bit his lip. Spock shifted his weight, wrapping an arm around him to pull him closer, hand resting on his lower back and seeming to send small waves of warmth to the throbbing area. Kirk looked down at him as he slept and kissed his forehead before pressing his cheek against the top of the Vulcan's head.

He could feel him now...the heat that he was feeling was just as intense as his own...and now, they shared that eternal fire, burning within one another for as long as they both lived.

Just before Kirk drifted off he nibbled the top of Spock's ear lightly and earned an earnest moan in response. The blond had to chuckle lightly before wrapping his arms around him tightly, closing his blue eyes from the dark around them.

His butt was still throbbing when he fell asleep.


End file.
